When Dawn Fades to Dusk
by CoverFireGoddess880
Summary: The Dawn has crowned her King, but shadows lurk in places the light never dares to touch. GladNoct: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Gladiolus Amicitia, Rated M 18 for lots of violence, mpreg and rape... Spoilers for the game too...
1. The Morning After

The bedroom smelled faintly of musky cologne and clean linen, but also with a touch of… cinnamon? It was a strange combination of aromas, but it smelled like home to the newly crowned King of Lucis, as he awoke rather groggily to the early morning sunlight sweeping through the dark curtains.

He groaned, moving to turn over when he felt strong arms hug him close to a broad, taut, muscular torso; warmth radiating so comfortingly off of it. The king chuckled, running his hand through his lover's brown locks that had grown longer, but were nevertheless still as soft as they were ten years ago.

He gazed lovingly at that face, that warm, gruff, familiar scarred face that loomed over his smaller frame and made passionate love to him so many times in so many nights while also proving that he was the one and only man for him.

The king never doubted that. He never needed it to proven to him. It stared him right in his deep, sapphire eyes. The king saw all the things that reminded him of the love that they bonded over and held onto in those warm, loving amber orbs.

Passion. Tenderness. Desire. Kindness. Warmth. A future, a future that held them to its breast and never let go.

Ten years of having to survive in the eternal darkness brought that fear and doubt crawling back into the shield's head: what if the prince never came back? What if the Chosen King was truly gone?

But the moment he heard that lazy mumble at their reunion in Hammerhead, he pushed all of that out and filled it with the memories that were, and the times that were promised to be.

"Hey," was all the king had to say, and Gladio's heart leapt for him before his body had the chance to later that night. They spent the rest of that darkened evening in each other's embrace, reliving their intimate vows of lovemaking: always close, always true, and always entirely felt in the heart.

It was what they thought to be their last night together before the prophecy was fulfilled, and the Chosen King sacrificed to banish the Accursed Immortal forever. But it was not to be.

The glorious dawn arising over the hills after a decade of loss and turmoil, lead to new promises. A hope that shined through, never to be forgotten as the last King of Lucis stumbled weakly down the steps of the Citadel.

His eyes rimmed red from exhaustion, his hair messy and askew, his scruffy face weary and stained with mud and dirt; his kingly garment torn and burned from his confrontation with the fickle fire god, Ifrit.

His knees shook, signalling that his whole body was tired and finished. He was ready to give in to his long overdue slumber that beckoned him from beyond. Finally, he fell to his knees, and cried into the dark, crumbling city around him.

His fated battle with Ardyn Lucis Caelum had taken its toll on him, and he felt as though he were truly at his absolute end; being wracked with heavy sobs and the pain and aching from so much overwhelming power and magic.

Through it all, he knew he had done his part. He, no, they had won. The whole world slept in victorious silence that night as they awaited the promised dawn to come and cast out the darkness. The king soon lost consciousness after crying out into the heavens with such fervor and such thankfulness that he was alive.

He lived. He was free to choose, to live and to love. But he swore he would never forget the sacrifices made in his stead by both loved ones and dear friends. He hoped his father was watching over him the moment he set foot in Insomnia, and claimed back his rightful throne.

His father, who sent him off on a different path that led to life. It was the greatest thing he ever did, and the king thanked the man before him: his loving father.

And Luna… he prayed she was happy, wherever she was. He knew all she wished for him was the same. He promised her they would see each other again one day, but it was not that day. She wanted him to go on. To live every day to the fullest.

And he would do just that in her honor, her sacrifice.

The gods sure had a funny way of changing their minds.

The king lay sleepily in his shield's limp arms, watching the steady rise and fall of his lover's chiseled torso, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his slightly parted lips. He gently scooted up a little higher on the fluffy pillows so he could run all ten fingers through his lover's silken hair, kissing the top of his messy nest of browns.

Gladio groaned through a small grin, squinting through bleary eyes to wrap his broad arms around the small of his lover's smooth back, reveling in the feel of his king's thin fingers tickling his scalp. "Mmm…" he grumbled, snuggling closer to his lover's soft breast, kissing his collarbone. "If this a dream, don't wake me up…"

The king smirked, snickering through a breathy moan as Gladio's beard lightly brushed over one of his perky nipples. "It's not a dream, love, but it's way too damn early in the morning," he purred into his shield's brown locks. "Shouldn't've kept me up so late last night."

"YOU shouldn't have begged me for more if you wanted to sleep in today," he retorted with a low chuckle, slowly slipping back into sleep.

The king hugged his lover's head close to his thumping heart, leaning into his ear. He blew some loose strands away from it and gently sucked on it. "Kiss me," he demanded.

"Not now," Gladio uttered, trying to hold back a yawn. "Sleep."

"I'm too awake now to go back to sleep. I need you…"

"For what?" He asked anyway, even though he knew what his lover was hinting at.

"To help me fall back to sleep," he whispered, passion lacing his lazy tone as he swung a leg over his lover's waist.

Gladio sloppily kissed and licked at the king's chest, eliciting a lewd moan from that mouth he loved so much buried in his hair. "Any special requests, Your Majesty?"

"Mm-hm… ungh… do that thing you did last night," he mumbled breathily.

"As you wish, beautiful."

Gladio slowly slid out from the king's arms and down underneath the covers where he twirled his hot tongue around his lover's tip, gently kneading his hips. Those coarse beard hairs brushing up against his inner thighs sent shivers up the king's spine.

"Ooohhhh, yes, that!" The younger man threw his head back into the pillow, spreading his legs further to give Gladio more access. He arched and bucked into Gladio's mouth as he took the king's entire length, sucking it and grazing his shaft with his teeth. The older man happily swallowed some of the milky fluid that leaked out of his lover before initiating a push and pull motion, taking him all the way to the back of the shield's throat.

Gladio choked a bit, coughing through his full mouth as his lover's hardening cock bobbed up and down.

"Don't choke yourself, love- oh, gods…ooooohhhhh, gods!" The king bucked higher into his lover's hot, wet mouth as he tried to remind him of the obvious; he moaned uncontrollably. "Gladio!"

He sucked harder and harder, moving his head with the king's bucking motions. Gladio's saliva mixed with his lover's pre-seed dripped out of the corners of his mouth, slipping onto the soiled sheets from the night before. He slid his tongue back and forth along the king's quivering shaft, making wet, lapping sounds as he sped up his pushing and pulling. His broad palms tenderly kneading the king's hips and sliding down to caress his shaky thighs.

The king tossed his head to the side, panting hard as he gripped at the sheets with one hand, and pulled on Gladio's hair to bring him in closer with the other. "Gladio, more. Gods, please, more," he begged, a higher pitch taking the place of his deeper voice.

Gladio did just that as more white seed leaked onto his tongue, threatening to come all the way. He felt the change in his lover's movements down his throat from pleasurable arching, to desperate bucking as his stiff cock spilt even more fluid into his mouth. It wasn't just the way his lover writhed underneath his hands, it was those sounds he was making. Every time he moaned his lover's name and threw his raven crown back onto the pillows, it gave Gladio rise to an even harder erection.

The larger man wanted more of him. He wanted to be inside of him, thrusting and pulling and pushing until his king was at his most desperate peak: clawing his back, shivering with promised release, screaming his name over and over again as his legs would fall open, giving the shield all the room he needed to ride out, higher than ever, the most wonderful, euphoric moment with his king.

But gentleness and patience came first with Gladio. He, in all the times the two of them enjoyed their sex together, was never rough or forceful. He waited for his king, letting him have all the pleasure in choosing how he wanted to be loved and fondled. Patience had been like a solemn vow during those ten years in the darkness, his heart longing for the presence of his lover once again. But now, here he was, in his arms. His king was here, at the mercy of all the things he wanted to do to him.

No words could describe how beautiful the king looked to him now: his longer raven locks cascading the sides of his scruffy cheeks, the aged lines that crinkled at the corners of his lips whenever he smiled; he couldn't deny the heat that rose in his pants at the sound of the king's deep laughter. Watching him from below was like a glimpse of paradise: his king, vulnerably naked and sprawled out in front of him. He could see every side of his lover and he loved every inch of him. Pale, flawless flesh that glistened as sweat formed a sheen all over his body during intercourse, deep, lustful blue orbs that seemed to peer right into the man's soul, softly toned thighs that quivered whenever he ran his hands down them…

He was just beautiful. Whether he was 20 again or aging past 30, it made no difference to the shield. They were in love and that's all that mattered.

The last slick slide up his lover's shaft made all of the king's milky fluid come spilling forth, most of it swallowed gratefully by the older man's smiling lips while some dripped down his rough beard. The king pushed up off the bed for a second, screaming his lover's name breathlessly as his seed shot out and his hips shook. Gladio finally pulled back with a satisfying slap of his tongue against the tip of his lover's quivering cock.

Taking a few minutes to catch their breath, Gladio sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth and heaving heavy breaths as he lovingly watched the king slowly begin to breathe normally, lying on his back all covered in sweat.

His eyes were closed as he relished the feeling of Gladio's hot, tender lips on him, his cock descending and softening again. "Gladio," he murmured breathlessly, reaching for his lover. Opening his eyes, the king smiled at the larger man under the covers, whose amber eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

Seeing those beautiful sapphires beckoning to him, Gladio wasted no time as he crawled on top of him, caging him between his broad legs and his toned, tattooed arms. His radiant, oppressive body heat made the king whine and shift his hips a little to align his opening with Gladio's heavy cock as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Gladio grinned, sweeping some of his lover's raven bangs away from his face.

"Even after all these years, you still manage to turn me on with one look from those beautiful baby blues," he said, gazing right into his lover's half-lidded eyes.

"Glad I haven't lost my touch," the king hummed, holding himself up on his elbows to peck his lover's swollen lips. He tasted himself as Gladio returned the kiss. "Was it… alright?"

Gladio chuckled softly, leaning down further to gently push his lover back onto the bed. "Anything I do with you is amazing."

"Is your throat sore?"

"Little bit."

The king moved onto his side, avoiding Gladio's gaze. "Maybe we should go to sleep now then."

"Stop it," the larger man sighed.

"Stop what?"

"Stop doubting everything. You're so afraid of being with me now. What's goin' on with you?"

The king glanced over his shoulder, looking puzzled. "What are you talking about? All I said was that we should go back to sleep. If you think about it, I've only slept for 3 hours. You kept me up till 4 o'clock in the morning."

Gladio grumbled. "Don't blame this on not getting enough sleep. I know what you're really thinking about and I want you to cut it out, alright?"

"The hell do you mean?"

The shield laid comfortably back down on his side of the bed. "You hesitate with every little thing, like when you asked me if you were 'alright'. Why wouldn't you be alright? I told you, you were amazing."

The king threw his hand up in irritation. "What's wrong with asking you that? I just wanted to know if you hurt yourself, okay? It's not a big deal. I don't want you suffocating because of me."

"How come you never asked me that before?"

"Before what?"

"Before you left," he said plainly.

Trying to ignore the question, the king scooted away to the opposite edge of the bed with his back to his lover. "Why is it such a problem? I don't hesitate with everything, just this because it's only our second time doing that kind of thing."

"It's not just this and you know it," Gladio huffed, propping his head up on his elbow. "Ever since you came back, it's been this way. Every time we have sex, you act all hesitant and scared like you're gonna hurt me. Why? I wanna know." His voice rose with each word.

"I don't know," he admitted, his tone as calm as ever. "And keep your voice down. You're too loud."

"If you didn't know, you wouldn't be doing it, now would you?"

The king bit his lip, wanting to keep up this little charade as long as he could. But Gladio saw right through him, just like he always had. He knew he lost this game. "I guess it's just… this all doesn't feel real to me yet… and if for some reason we can't keep it, then I don't want to leave any part of myself behind with you," he came out clearly, turning over onto his back. "The last thing I want is for you to wallow in sadness for the rest of your life, Gladio, on account of me." He looked deeply into Gladio's unwavering stare, willing him to understand.

Gladio smiled knowingly, rolling on top of his lover once again. "Remember what you said when you left us on the steps of the Citadel?"

The king nodded.

"You told us to take care of the rest. And since the gods were selfless enough to give you back to us, then that's what I'm gonna do. I'm here to take care of you. They gave you back to me and I'm not letting you go."

His lover studied the shield's face carefully, listening to every word.

Gladio continued, a tender gleam in his ambers. "I swore an oath to you many years ago to protect you and keep you from harm. You're here now and I'm holding up to that oath till the day I die. So don't you worry, or doubt, or hesitate in showing any love for me, because I'm not leaving you and you're not ever leaving me again. You got that? I'm your friend, your shield, and your lover for now and forever."

Tears welled up in the king's blue orbs when he heard all the promises nestled in every word that left his lover's lips. "Gladio, make love to me."

It was more of a request than a command as Gladio wiped away a tear rolling down his lover's stubbled cheek, cupping it and pressing a kiss to it. "I missed you, Noct."

"I missed you too," his breath hitched as he fought back more tears.

Gladio began his caresses with kissing his king's knuckles then trailing up his arm, sucking at his shoulder before moving to his neck, lingering on his throat and licking around to his nape. Noctis leaned his head back with a sigh, welcoming Gladio's loving motions as the shield's warm hands smoothed over his bare belly, gently kneading his sides. It tickled the king's sensitive skin and made him laugh.

"Still ticklish, huh?" Gladio teased him some more by crawling his fingers up and down Noctis's sides, earning a hardy chuckle from his lover.

"No no, stop! Stop- ahahahaha!" He squirmed and writhed against his shield's torturous fingers until he captured the king's soft lips in a passionate, needy kiss. Noctis couldn't control his laughter even after Gladio's tongue invaded his mouth, his snickers sending pleasurable vibrations down his throat. A luscious moan escaped through the small gap between their tongues leaving Gladio with all the leeway he needed to subdue his lover's tongue.

Their saliva swirled together and slipped down their stubbled chins as their tongues danced. His king's hands threading their way through Gladio's long brown hair as the shield lowered himself closer to Noctis. Gladio loved how the heat of their passion made them both hot and sweaty all over again.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Gladio moved down to Noctis's breast and greedily sucked on his perky right nipple, earning another moan from his lover as he stroked his brown locks. He then switched to give attention to his left nipple, glancing up at his king, who smirked at him tenderly. Lifting his head with a slick pop coming off his king's soft nipple, he saw how needily Noctis gazed at him. "Now?"

"I think you know the answer," Noctis muttered in that husky tone that made Gladio growl in anticipation.

"Noct," he cupped his lover's face with both hands, pressing one last soft, sweet kiss to his swollen lips. "I love you." He made sure to nudge his erection up against Noctis's soaked opening, getting a high-pitched mewl out of him.

"I love you too, and I want you, Gladio… I need you. All of you… everything you've got, I want you to do so much more to me than you did last night," he said, taking hold of Gladio's hand and kissing his palm. "I wanna be lost in you… make me forget everything right now. The only thing I wanna know is you and me alone, here together. Shut out everything and everyone else…" He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and hugged him close, tears slipping from his eyes. "And if I fall asleep, let me sleep forever in your arms…"

Gladio gently lowered him back down and gazed into his tearful sapphires. "You and me, Noct, I promise. Let me take you away."

Noctis gave him a tearful, honest smile before letting his eyes slip closed, coming to slide his hands down both of Gladio's firm, sturdy biceps. "I'm yours."

"I know," the older man replied, kissing both of his king's thighs before towering back over him and licking at his lips for another long, loving kiss. The king's mouth was still firmly closed when Gladio forced his tongue inside, exploring every nook and crevice within his lover's lips, claiming everything for himself. He then gently shifted his knees and hips in such a way that his bulging tip rested at Noctis's entrance, eliciting a desperate whine from him that echoed off the walls of the bedroom.

Gladio was thankful that this was a pretty small room in which they could be as loud as they wanted when Noctis arched his back and threw his head to the side, letting out the most beautiful lustful mewl. Gladio slid himself in then, a smooth path to follow to the end of his lover's squishy, wet, pink cavern as his walls stretched and contracted, taking all of the larger man's girth and swallowing it.

"Gods!" Noctis winced and gripped at the pillows under his raven crown as his body took Gladio's length all the way, just as it had done many times before those ten years ago. His womb had since grown accustomed to his lover's heavy, massive cock and was always prepared for the most incredible, passionate thrusts that sent him over the edge.

At this point, Noctis was already panting heavily and looked completely exhausted. Despite this, Gladio resolved to continue as he let both of them get comfortable and settled before he started moving inside. This was what his king wanted and Gladio was not one to disappoint him, especially when it came to giving him that sexual and emotional gratification that he so desperately needed right now. The shield broke their kiss and watched with a smile as his lover's body heaved up and down with shallow breaths, sweat beading down his scruffy face. "You okay, baby?"

Noctis rocked his hips slightly and let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah... you can move, but take it slow. I wanna enjoy every single second of you inside of me, Gladio… please. Keep me here for as long as you can."

"I can do that and more," Gladio reassured him, beginning with slow, even thrusts, leaning in to capture his swollen lips once more. He crawled further up and over him, looming over his Noctis's entire body, pushing his legs open wider while his broad hands roamed over every inch of his king's glistening torso.

"Ahhhhnnnn…" The pleasurable pressure already began filling Noctis's sex as Gladio picked up momentum and speed. The king arched yet again, gripping at the sheets for some measure of assurance that he was still on earth as his ears were assaulted with that wet slick noise of flesh slapping against flesh. His opening was soaked, his fluid dripping down his thighs and onto the bed. It just felt so good to be full of warm liquid as Gladio's hardened cock swam in Noctis's sweet fluids between thrusts.

"Oh, Noct…" Gladio groaned, feeling the constant contracting and pulsing of Noctis's soft walls crowding his arousal. "Noct, c'mere," he purred, sliding his hands under Noctis's shoulders and pulling him into his chest as he rolled his hips faster, his breath hitching with every thrust.

"Gladio!" The king yelped, wrapping his legs tightly around his lover's hips, bucking and desperately nudging his head into his shoulder; his raven strands resting over Gladio's fading eagle tattoo. "Oooohhhhh, Gladio!"

Holding Noctis close to his heart like this to where he could feel their hearts pounding in rhythm, gave him a warming sense of home. Noctis was his home. He thought he had forgotten what home felt like.

He slid in and out, in and out steadily, rocking Noctis in time with his rolling hips. The spot his cock kept hitting inside of his lover was turning Noctis into a writhing, moaning mess, howling as the waves of pleasure swept over him.

Able to hold his king firmly with one arm, Gladio reached down between their flushed, wet skin to wriggle his fingers around Noctis's sensitive nub of nerves, swirling his hot juices.

"Gladio!" He screamed and threw his head back, his raven bangs flowing off his face. Gladio immediately went for his neck, kissing, biting and licking at once; growling as he thrust further and faster into his lover's womb. "Gladio, uuuuhhhhggggnnnn… Gladio, gods! Gladio, Gladio, please!"

Gladio smiled into his kisses, feeling Noctis's whole body shiver as his walls clamped down, squeezing his heavy, dripping cock. "Noct, it's almost time," he grumbled breathlessly.

"I know," the king whined loudly, his stomach clenched as his womb contracted and relaxed intermittently, the intense pressure rising in his core; he was so close to coming now.

Gladio's roar sang with Noctis's groan as they came together. Noctis arched higher than ever, screaming and drawing out Gladio's name while his lover gave a few more quick thrusts, spilling the last of his seed into his king.

Their panting slowed and their heartbeats returned to soft thumping as they descended from solitary ecstasy. Gladio gently pulled himself out from Noctis's softness and laid him back down on the bed, before taking his place close beside him. "Noct."

Sighing contentedly and still a bit shaky from the aftermath of lovemaking, the king rolled over and laid his raven crown to rest on Gladio's chest. The sound of his lover's steadily beating heart comforted him in a way that nothing else in the world could ever do. "I love you, Gladio," his murmur drifted through the silence of the darkened bedroom and nestled softly in Gladio's ear.

Gladio pressed a loving kiss to his raven bangs, smoothing them away from his pale, aged face. "I love you more than my life, Noct. My beautiful king…" Gladio watched happily as Noctis slipped peacefully back into slumber, the morning light sweeping across his face, making him seem to glow.

The king's dreams were abounding in the memories of that special night before.

His coronation. The party. The music. The drinks and food. The laughter from close friends. Prompto, Ignis and Gladio stood beside him as he raised a toast to peaceful years ahead under the new dawn.

It was a crazy night, but a fun one as everyone laughed and danced and sang, happily making casual conversations about normal, everyday life. Not war, or refugees, or if being out at night meant probable death, but peaceful things; especially life.

All of Lucis was rejoicing in the light and the promise of hope that followed it. The return of their king rekindled that fire of progress and determination as he had ordered the rebuilding to begin immediately in Insomnia.

Every hall in the Citadel was alive with people from all corners of the Crown City, but the throne room held the greatest joyful noise as the people held their own toast to their new king, and for a peaceful reign and good health to come.

Prompto's album roll was overflowing with pictures of the occasion. Every "click" of his shutter meant another beautiful memory to be added to his photo album labeled, "Home." He took shots of everything: from the tiniest crumb stuck on the ebony table cloths to the magnificent, black marble throne reserved only for the rightful king.

The blonde photographer made sure to get extra special pictures of the king and his shield on what was celebrated as both of their special day, as their love was once again reunited.

Ignis tried his hand at dancing around with various lovely ladies, loving the feeling of being whisked across the dance floor. Ten years of living in his own darkness hadn't deterred him from enjoying every piece of life he once latched onto.

He didn't miss a beat, moving gracefully while entwined in the arms of a young lass. The king followed all of his advisor's movements, relishing the joyful laughter that burst forth from the taller man.

The king hadn't heard Ignis laugh in a long time and it was the most beautiful sound his ears had captured that night.

After the party quieted down and everyone returned to their new homes, the king and his shield retired for the night quite early. But it wasn't because they were tired, no. Gladio desperately needed time alone with his king, his lover.

Ten years was too long for them to be apart.

A wrinkled hand halted only an inch from knocking on the king's bedroom door. It had heard the resulting labored breathing and pleasured groans from the couple's lovemaking.

"It must be nice for the King of Lucis to sleep in and spend the rest of the day in his lover's embrace." The voice took an irritated tone.


	2. His Father's Son

Noctis stood outside the looming doors to the Conference Hall, dreading the expectations of those aging faces that his father once stood before. The Royal Counsel had called together a meeting for the new king to address both the survivors of Insomnia, and all the laws, rules, and civilities that proved quite the task for a reigning monarch.

The raven-haired king had never paid much attention to various royal affairs when he was younger, simply because he figured it was too soon to get wrapped up in all that political nonsense. Through the years however, Ignis had urged him to at least try to listen whenever he was invited to one of his father's meetings.

The advisor had told the young prince that it was highly important for him to pay attention more to the way his father dealt with political issues and the handling of laws than anything else.

Noctis had never felt more unprepared than he felt now. He shivered at the thought of all those expectant eyes on him, watching him with disappointment if he did anything they disapproved of. But he was king now. He couldn't back down from his duty to his kingdom.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed open the heavy, ebony doors and entered into the drafty, marble hall where all of his councilmen awaited him. The intimidating black, marble table in the middle of the room was surrounded by these old men with blank expressions, all dressed in their finest suits. Every one of them stood from their seats and took a bow as the king stepped in.

"Your Majesty," echoed from wrinkled lips one by one as Noctis approached them, regarding them with a solemn nod.

He recognized very few of them, guessing many must have perished in the attack on Insomnia. The need for new councilmen was imperative, requiring only the finest and most skilled of persons to help the king rule.

Appointing of new royal advisors and councilmen fell to Cor Leonis, Marshal of the Crownsguard. Noctis hadn't admitted to it, but he had no idea the kinds of responsibilities that rested on the shoulders of such high-ranking officials. It was due to Ignis's suggestion that Cor took this task under his belt for the new king.

Seeing Noctis as completely unsure of himself, Cor agreed without hesitation, promising the king he would indeed do his best.

It was an understatement to say that right now, Noctis felt incredibly inadequate as king.

Cor met him at the doors, bowing to him as he took his hand to kiss it. "Majesty, welcome. I trust you slept well?"

"Very well, m-marshal, thank you." Why had he stuttered like that? He cursed himself, knowing this was not going to be a good first day as king for him. "Are we to begin now?"

"Of course, Your Majesty! Please, take your rightful place at the head of the table." A wrinkled, balding man, who looked to be pushing eighty years old called to him.

Cor gave his arm to the king and led him over to his dark, leather chair. "Majesty," he bowed once again as Noctis took his seat cautiously.

"Ah-" Noctis winced, holding himself on the arms of the chair. Everyone stared in his direction at the little gasp he made.

"Majesty, are you alright?", the marshal asked unwarily.

Noctis nodded, hissing softly as lowered himself onto the leather cushion. "I-I'm fine, thank you, Cor." 'Gods, but the pain is worth it,' Noctis smirked fondly as he remembered the passionate events of last night.

Another older bald man, in his sixties, raised a brow at the king's odd behavior, snickering under his breath. "Are you ready to begin, my king?" His tone sounded rather unimpressed.

Noctis awkwardly smiled at them. "Yes, councilman. Shall we start then?"

Silence.

Noctis could feel sweat beading on his back in the unsettling quiet, glancing nervously at each of their boring glares. "I, um," the echo of his own words bouncing off the towering walls in the room rang in his eardrums, making him tense.

Cor stood beside the king, waiting for another word until he saw Noctis slightly fidgeting in his seat. "Majesty," he whispered, "what's wrong?"

Noctis looked up into Cor's understanding gaze like a child would its parent. "What comes next?", he whispered back.

Cor chuckled softly before speaking into his king's ear. "They're waiting for you to start with a conversation regarding the state of the kingdom, as is the custom, Majesty."

"But… what should I say?" This was probably one of the most embarrassing moments in his whole life as he noticed all of the men staring at him.

"Mention the rebuilding efforts, Majesty," he suggested kindly. "Something hopeful."

Noctis cleared his throat, straightening his posture before speaking. "Council, I have been informed that the reconstruction of Insomnia has been going well."

One other councilman, around 40 with graying red hair, answered with a smile. "Very well, Your Majesty! Fortunately, most of the outer districts were spared the chaos and destruction, leaving us with more opportunity to build on sturdy remains."

Noctis nodded, keeping a stern face. "I'm very pleased. What about homes, houses for our citizens? And businesses? People need jobs, work," the king inquired, feeling proud of himself for continuing on in this way, keeping the conversation going. "Any news so far on how much of the city has been salvaged?"

"Majesty, the residential properties at the border survived unscathed," a balding, bulkier man in his 50's informed his king with a low, booming voice. "As for the inner portions, some areas were completely obliterated by imperial troopers. My divisions have uncovered vast amounts of rotting corpses, possibly perishing from crumbling debris."

"However," the red-headed man interrupted. "A few days ago, we discovered many surviving citizens and their families living amongst the rubble, scraping up whatever food and supplies they could."

Noctis thumbed his chin stubble in thought. "Have measures been taken to ensure their health and safety since then?"

"Yes, Majesty. We have the rest of our surviving Crownsguard soldiers caring for them as we speak."

Noctis smiled. "Good. It's all very good. I am… happy to hear this news."

"If I may, Majesty," piped up the sixty-year-old bald man with a subtle, mocking tone. "Has the census data for the rest of the city been completed?"

Noctis glanced dumbfoundedly at the man. "The... census? I-I'm sure we have-"

"After all, we cannot be sure all the citizens are accounted for. Can you confirm this, my king?"

"Well, that is s-something we-"

"Ah ah! Not 'we', Your Majesty. That is a task you must take charge of," he snickered, smirking at Noctis. "Well? Have you?"

Noctis stared, unable to answer. Census? Why hadn't he thought that far? What other important things was he missing? He fumbled with his hands in his lap, looking down as his heart pounded in his chest. "I-I haven't, um, the census is… I assure you i-it will-"

"Pardon me, my king. I can't hear you," the old man said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "May I ask for you to keep eye contact with me?"

Noctis looked up immediately, intimidation shone in the old man's wrinkled, pale green eyes. "Um, o-of course. T-the c-census… I, uh, will keep on it until I have e-everyone accounted f-for," he stated nervously, watching each of their glum faces. He guessed this man was one of his father's old councilmen, but he couldn't place him.

He didn't look familiar at all.

The older man nodded. "Yes, Majesty, at your discretion. And civil regulations?"

Noctis tucked a strand of his raven hair behind his ear as he glanced around the table. His sapphires coming to land back on the old man with those piercing green eyes. "C-civil… regulations? I don't-"

"No, you don't, Majesty. How will we keep survivors safe from others? Say we had a thief or a killer, or perhaps a rapist amongst potential surviving families? Well, how would we keep them safe?" His pressing questions had Noctis fidgeting under his gaze. He smirked rudely as he continued. "My king, we have no written laws. No one will take laws seriously if not proven on parchment! Can you tell me?"

Noctis abruptly stood up from his chair, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. "I'm sorry, I… don't feel well. May we continue this meeting another time?"

All eyes around the table were on the king, some whispering to each other. But the old, bald man hadn't taken his eyes off of him, his spookish grin plastered in his wrinkles.

Cor placed a hand on Noctis's shoulder and nodded back when the looming doors on the other side of room opened as Ignis stepped inside.

"Um," Noctis began, watching every step Ignis took toward the conference table. "I'll return in a few moments. I must speak with my advisor." He brushed Cor's hand off and strode as fast as he dared over to Ignis.

"Ignis?"

The blind advisor smiled slightly, expecting to come to Noctis at the table, not have him greet him here. "Majesty, how are you?"

Noctis groaned softly. "Ignis, please, I have to talk to you," he mumbled, grasping Ignis's arm.

"About what, Noct? You are in the middle of a meeting," he nodded at the councilmen around the table.

"Well, it's about the meeting. I'm being asked questions I have no clue how to answer." His breaths quickened with every word. "Was the census completed…?"

The advisor patted Noctis's shoulder, chuckling tenderly. "Noct, you must calm down. They inquired about the census data?"

Noctis nodded, glancing back reluctantly. "I… don't know anything." His voice quivered.

"Not to worry, Majesty. I have just the thing," Ignis assured, coming behind him to knead the king's tense shoulders. "Come, my king, I'll handle everything."

The smile on his advisor's lips made him smile. It was amazing how calm Ignis stayed in these kinds of situations, and how just his warm smile could put Noctis at ease.

Ignis headed for the grand table as he motioned with a gloved finger for the king to follow him. Noctis obeyed, shuffling his heels as he walked beside him.

"Good afternoon, marshal, gentlemen," the advisor greeted the assembly.

"Lord Scientia," Cor acknowledged him with a bow. The rest of the councilmen nodded at his presence, some of them voicing their greeting, while some only glanced at him.

Ignis then carefully fixed his visor and pulled out some papers from inside his jacket, shuffling them together on the table in front of Noctis. "Council, as the king has only just been appointed as ruler, he has not had a proper chance to gather information or participate in matters concerning Insomnian law and regulations. Therefore, I have taken the liberty of preparing all aspects of government authority strictly, so that the King may be well informed to take the proper action in a timely fashion."

Noctis had no words as he studied Ignis's prim and proper form speaking with authoritative confidence. He wished he had the same courage in front of these important men, being their king. Expected to deliver an exceptional reigning hand, Noctis doubted he would ever have that same kind of firm, kingly authority that garnered and commanded the attention of all around him.

The way both his father and Ignis presented such a gift.

Noctis dreadfully watched as that nagging, bald old man opened his mouth again. "That is all well and good, Scientia, but shouldn't the king be responsible for his own actions? His Majesty, King Regis never had anyone to hold his hand."

The king sat up and glared at the man with a dark hue in his sapphires.

"Why should his son be any different?" He seemed to spit some form of malice through his words.

All eyes were on the man now, some glaring, some staring in disbelief at how callously he had mentioned the late King Regis. What right did he have to criticize the new king on how quickly he was thrust onto the throne basically overnight?

"My father," Noctis began, his face blank and still, "ruled how he saw fit, whether or not he had help from people like you, sir. But I shall rule as I was born to rule: by my own hand, not by my father's. The people come first, not me."

The old man huffed through a cough, rolling his half-lidded eyes. "But of course, Majesty."

Ignis cleared his throat, rubbing Noctis's back gently. "Gentlemen, our king has voiced his intentions. I expect he will do no less than what he promises." He took a paper out from the stack on the table and handed it to the king. "Now, I indeed have the statistics of a census taken from yesterday, before the coronation. However, we cannot rely on its accuracy as we have not concluded the exact number of citizens from every corner of Insomnia." His voice held certainty as he spoke without hesitation on Noctis's behalf. "There is much we have yet to recover beneath all the rubble," he finished with a heavy, sorrowful sigh.

Somewhat satisfied by the advisor's long winded explanations, the old man kept quiet with a scowl that could curdle milk.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

A few hours had passed and it was beginning to darken as evening fell over the city. The meeting was over and all the councilmen bowed as they kissed their king's hand, departing one after the other. Ignis and the marshal stood on either side of their king by the doors, waiting for the room to be empty.

Noctis wished them a good evening and restful sleep. But the last person to leave was that same bald old man with those spooky green eyes, whose chapped lips lingered on the king's hand longer than anyone else's.

"I wish you a peaceful evening, my king. I pray you sleep well tonight," he cackled, slowly lifting his grinning face to bore his gaze into Noctis's deep blue eyes. "A very good first meeting it was! Although, did I tire you with all my questions?"

Noctis hummed a chuckle. "Ah, I believe my exhaustion is only due to the lack of noise in the halls at night." He swallowed the nerves that would have rather reprimanded the man for his overzealous interrogation.

The old man cackled louder, his squawking echoed through the darkened halls. "Yes, yes, I'm sure your lover is quite capable of satisfying those needs for you!"

Noctis blushed, brushing his bangs behind his ear. "I, uh…"

"Only joking, Majesty. Only joking," he teased, cackling off into the hall.

Cor took his leave as well, wishing both the king and his advisor a good night. "You stood firmly today, Majesty. I'm proud of you," he bowed to the king. "I'm looking forward to seeing the peace you'll bring to Lucis after a decade…"

Noctis smiled warmly. "Cor… thank you. For everything."

The marshal waved him back, striding away down the hall.

Ignis draped his arm over the king's shoulders. "A rather strange way to proceed with your first official council meeting, hm?"

"Felt like I was being attacked," Noctis said bluntly. "Guess I've got a lot of work to do."

"Yes, but you're not alone, Noct. We're all here for you."

He patted Ignis's hand over his shoulder. "I thought kings were supposed to be responsible for their own actions."

"Only when they're on their own and incapable of putting others in danger," Ignis reasoned playfully. "Like when our king casts a spell for instance?"

The king nudged him in the side. "You know it's never on purpose," he laughed.

Ignis chuckled deeply, walking out of the room with Noctis at his side. "What say we head on down to the dining hall? I'm quite famished."

"Yeah," Noctis agreed, "I wanna see Prompto and Gladio. They'll be like a breath of fresh air after spending hours with those old goats."

"Noct, mind what you say about your royal councilmen," the advisor chided softly. "They are not all bad."

"I know, I know," he relented, sighing. "But they smelled like it."

"Oh, Noct," Ignis snickered. "You haven't changed at all, have you?"

Noctis smiled at him. And even though Ignis couldn't see it, he could sense the happy, playful grin playing on his king's lips.

"So, where was Gladio today? I thought he would have been at the meeting. He is rather important, being lover to the king, Noct," Ignis pried.

Noctis coughed, heat rising to his cheeks. "Uh, he had to… stay in bed today…" He rubbed his neck nervously. "He wasn't feeling well."

"That doesn't sound good. What symptoms does he exhibit?"

Oh, of course Ignis had to pry this out of him. Though the advisor often preferred to keep to himself and stay out of gossip and personal affairs, he seemed to have a bit of a wicked streak in him; sneaking about in hopes of hearing a juicy story or two.

Noctis tried to think of some symptom that comes with getting sick OTHER than a sore throat. He winced at the thought of telling Ignis. Why hadn't he just told him Gladio was out training? Or… something else totally unrelated?

"Uh, he, uh, has a… s-sore throat," he managed in a bit of a squeaky voice.

"A sore throat? Is it serious?"

"No, I think it's just a m-morning fluke…"

Ignis pondered for a moment, the king studying his expressions. "A morning fluke, you say? Perhaps he just had too much of a good thing last night, hmm?" He emphasized the word "thing".

Noctis lightly hit his arm, his blush showing through his beard stubble. "Ignis, you're a devil sometimes, you know that?"

"So you had a good time then?" That wicked grin wasn't a good look for Ignis, or so the king thought.

Noctis chuckled awkwardly. "Shut it, Ignis."

》》》》》》》》》》》

"'His Majesty' has no clue what it means to be king, sir." A younger voice spat, sounding offended.

A grainy cackle came from the shadows of a large, abandoned warehouse by the sea. "He is not king… he will never BE king. The gods have made the biggest mistake in all of their pathetic existence. It was supposed to end with HIM!"

Glass shattered in a corner of the drafty, splintered building. "What do you want us to do, sir?" Yet another voice spoke through the darkness, this one sounding low and intimidating.

"Nothing yet, boys. Nothing yet." His wrinkled, sunken, pale features illuminated by the glow of the moon. The tip of a knife gleaned the moonlight on the wall of the wooden warehouse. "We must wait. Wait for the perfect moment in solitude… then we pounce, as wolves to a helpless, little fawn…"

He spit on the musty, damp wood floor, throwing the knife with great force at the wall. It soared, cutting the very air before it struck the wooden wall, splintering off some planks. "Send for the men! Tell them it's almost time…"

The footsteps of the other two fled with haste as soon as the words flew out of the man's dry, cracked mouth.

He cackled once more under his breath, cutting his finger on a sharp edge of wood. He pinched it hard so the blood came pouring out, dark red and sticky.

"He will beg me for mercy… plead with me to grant him death…" He licked the blood off of his finger greedily, red staining his yellowed teeth.

"I'll bring him to his knees…"


	3. Twilight

"Noct!" Prompto called from down the hall, dressed in his finest Crownsguard uniform. "It's about to start, c'mon! They're already playing the music!" His goatee twitched when he smiled.

The king peeked his head out of his bedroom door for just a second. "Hang on! I'm… coming," he trailed off, fidgeting with the collar of his oversized cape.

Gladio glanced back, waiting for Noctis to reappear, only to find he was still waiting for his king. "You go ahead, guys. I'll see what's keeping him," he waved at Ignis and Prompto.

"Please hurry, Gladio, they're waiting for you two," the advisor reminded him. The assembly hall grew louder, echoing laughter and melodic violins as people began dancing.

"And no funny business!"

Gladio smirked, pointing at the blonde. "Get out there, blondie!"

Prompto playfully pretended to salute him as he trotted after Ignis. "Aye aye, captain!"

Gladio quietly tiptoed to their enormous bedroom doors and gently pushed them open, watching as Noctis checked himself in the mirror. He smiled at the indecisive sounds his king was making, examining his outfit from all angles.

The king sighed at his reflection, clearly not satisfied with his current attire. His body felt strange slipping into his kingly raiment that he had worn on the day he was to be sacrificed. It brought to mind both good and bad memories. The night he made peace within himself, and said goodbye to his brothers.

It was hard enough uttering his last words to Ignis and Prompto, but Gladio… it tore him apart. He tried to hold back the tears, tried to hold back the desperate cries that hung in his throat, tried to face it all with a heart of courage… but nothing could have prepared him for what he did face that night. What was love, if you couldn't be there to feel it? If you couldn't see it? If you couldn't hold it close without the fear of letting it go?

It hurt. It hurt so bad, but there was nothing he could do. In that moment, that moment in that lost, dark world, entwined in the warmth of his shield's safe embrace, he confessed. He confessed to him that he didn't know if he could go on like this, knowing it was to be the last time their hearts would truly sing together as one.

Noctis shut his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to fluff the collar of his silken shirt in some kind of presentable way, but ultimately failed as it flopped back down. "You're quite a sight…"

"I'll say."

Noctis whipped around toward that deep, sultry tone he had heard so many glorious times under the sheets. The way he turned on his heels made his dark, cascading cape swish over his back. "Gladio?"

Gladio cat-called, strutting over toward his lover. "You look amazing."

"Do not," the king protested, unbuttoning his shirt a little farther. "I look like I don't know how to dress myself. I also don't get," he struggled with his oversized cape, "how to fix this. On. My. Shoulders!" With a huff, he threw it on the bed. "Gods, I look horrible," he finished, threading his hands through his raven locks.

Laughing at his king's quirky antics, the shield came up and placed his palms on his shoulders. "You never look horrible, Majesty." He applied light pressure on the king's neck, feeling many knots. "Ooh, you're so tense."

"Just nervous.."

"About?"

Noctis hummed, letting himself get swept away as Gladio tenderly kneaded his tight muscles.

"Feel good?"

"Mm-hmmm…"

His shield massaged the tight muscles around his neck, kneading his crown with gentle fingers as he moved in closer behind him. "So, what are you nervous about, babe? Tonight? All those people?"

Noctis nodded, letting out an awkward chuckle. "Everything. You know how it is… they'll be watching every single thing I do. Judging, whispering, maybe even insulting us…"

"Who cares, Noct?" He stepped back and turned the king around to face him. "If you're happy, we're happy. People will be people, butting in where they don't belong. You just need to focus on us, alright?"

Noctis played with a button on his shirt, watching as Gladio moved over to the bed and picked up the king's long, flowing cape. "I like focusing on just us," the younger man smirked.

"Good," Gladio commented, holding the cape up to his king. "Now, lemme put this on you, alright?"

Noctis turned back around, coming face to face with his reflection again. He scratched at the stubble on his chin. "Think I should shave?"

Gladio caught a whiff of the king's musky cologne and immediately felt his limp member stick up, crowding in close to his lover's backside to rub his erection up against his thighs. Groaning, he dropped the cape, wrapping his arms around Noctis's chest and squeezing his shoulders.

Noctis faltered with a shallow gasp as he grabbed at Gladio's hands. "Gladio… you know we don't have time for this," he reminded him, trying to ignore the heat rising in his core while his fluids began pooling between his legs. "Gladio?"

"Mmm… no, don't shave," he mumbled, burying his nose in Noctis's raven locks. "I like your little stubble… makes you look all rugged and sexy… like I need to conquer you and make love to you all damn night." He pulled Noctis by the hand, dragging him over to the bed; his arousal poking at the front of his pants to be released.

Noctis laughed, letting himself be lead to their enormous, plush king size bed. "You love making us late, don't you?"

Gladio stopped with the back of his knees at the edge of the bed, bringing his lover flush against his chest. "Noct," he breathed huskily into his neck, licking at his stubbled chin. "Just a quickie… c'mon, we won't be late, I promise…"

Noctis moaned behind his lips, hugging Gladio's neck to bring him closer. "You were supposed to help me get dressed, love…"

"I'll help you get dressed… after I undress you," he breathed, pecking his king's lips and pulling back to look into those luscious, deep blue eyes.

"Oh, you asked for it." He pushed Gladio back to flop on the bed, getting a deep gasp from him as the king crawled over on top of his muscular frame. "You said "a quickie", so let's make it quick. Everybody's waiting for us," he panted as he leaned in to snatch Gladio's lips, rocking his hips back and forth; creating friction as he felt his lover's hardened member probe at his opening.

"Noct," he muttered through his parted lips. "Let me… do you, baby." He brought his hands up to grasp Noctis's arms, but received a slap from his king as he rocked harder and faster against his fleeing bulge, earning a drawn out grunt from his lover.

"I'm faster," Noctis argued, palming Gladio through his pants. "Just lie still." He sucked on Gladio's hot mouth as a hungry fawn would suckle for milk.

Gladio growled this time as he slapped his lover's ass hard, eliciting a low yelp from the king, who broke the kiss to throw his head back. "Let me do you, Noctis. Get off and lie on the bed," he commanded, using all of his upper strength to flip his lover onto the bed, taking his routine place above him. "C'mere…"

As he leaned over the king's torso to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, he was met with a rough slap to his face. He flinched back, watching Noctis's expression change from passionate to disappointed. "Why won't you let me make you feel good this time?", he pouted, pinching Gladio's hands on either side of his body.

Gladio chuckled, unbuttoning Noctis's shirt very slowly. With every button that popped open, he pressed a kiss to his lover's firm breast, making his way down to his pants. "Because you know where my place is. I belong on top of you, shielding you. Protecting you… shadowing you from the harsh gaze of the world's piercing eyes."

"Gladio," Noctis muttered. "I wanna do you this time, please?"

"No," Gladio refused simply. "You're my king, Noct. I live to serve you and you're all mine. You belong to me. Now shush and hold on to me…" He kissed Noctis with so much fervor then, that the king kept quiet as Gladio claimed him once again this evening.

It wasn't long before Gladio had unbuttoned Noctis's shirt all the way down to the waist of his pants, revealing his pale, lightly toned torso. "Noct, I never get tired of seein' you like this: all vulnerable in front of me… godsdammit, baby, you're even more beautiful than you were ten years ago…" He leaned down to nibble and suck on both of Noctis's pink, perky nipples before he trailed his wet lips to sloppily kiss at his belly; his hardened member throbbed in his pants.

"Well," Noctis breathed, threading his fingers through Gladio's brown locks and gently tugging. "For someone who wanted just a quick session before the ball… uhhhnnn… you're sure taking your sweet time." He removed one hand and unzipped Gladio's trousers, feeling his pulsating, impatient member against his palm. "Shit, Gladio… you really want this, don't you?"

"More than anything, Noct," he said, yanking his lover's hand away from his boxers. "But I wanna do something different this time."

Noctis glanced at the impressive grandfather clock in the corner of the room. "Love, we were supposed to be out there ten minutes ago. We don't have time for-"

"Forget time, Noct. I want you… they can wait," he grumbled, helping Noctis up from the bed. "You wanna take the rest off? Or allow me to do the honors? I can wait."

Noctis smirked, glancing down at his lover's hard erection stretching the fabric of his boxers. "I don't think you can."

Gladio growled, undoing his tie in a second. His coat flew off next, then his undershirt until his chiseled torso was the only thing left on top.

Noctis's breath hitched with every piece of clothing that flew off as he caught a whiff of Gladio's musky, sweaty scent every time. The king slowly undid his own pants and boxers, pulling them down at once and letting them drop off the end of the bed. He sat up on his knees and backed up into Gladio's waist, gasping at his engorged member resting at his cheeks. "Ah! Gladio-," he sharply inhaled.

"Oh baby… h-hang on… gotta get my pants off," he purred into the king's ear, slipping his formal pants and boxers down and kicking them off the bed. He hugged Noctis to his beating chest, kneading and squeezing his abs as he kissed breathlessly along his nape. He ran his broad hands down his lover's sides, rubbing little circles over his hips, eliciting a guttural moan from his king's open mouth.

"Oohhh, Gladio, uhhnnn…" Noctis lolled his head back over Gladio's tattooed shoulder, rocking on his knees as Gladio's thumping length leaked some fluid pushed up against the king's opening; it tickled his quivering thighs as it slipped down his leg. "Uuuuhhhhhnnnn," he whined, "please, Gladio… don't wait, come."

Gladio gently pushed down on the king's back, having him lean over his chest so he could get a better position of his opening; softly kissing and licking at his lover's tailbone. "Alright, baby, alright… relax," he assured him, mumbling through the soft skin of the small of Noctis's back. "I've got you."

Noctis braced himself by gripping at the edge of the bed and digging his knees into the plush comforter as Gladio's greedy member seemed to wriggle itself inside the king's warm, soft walls. "Aooohhh, Gladio!" Noctis struggled to hold himself steady as his lover's girth forced its way in, slithering further and further with each of Gladio's smooth thrusts.

"Easy, baby, easy… I'm in, it's alright." The shield then leaned tenderly over Noctis's back, carefully settling his weight on his lover.

Noctis shifted his knees under his shield's heaviness, groaning pleasurably at the comfort that came from his lover's engorged member within, and his hot, firm muscles resting against his spine. "Gladio…" The king's voice came out shaky and uneasy as he reached both hands back for a reassuring touch from his lover. "Give me your hands, love… please."

Gladio smiled and entwined his long fingers with Noctis's thinner ones, beginning his steady thrusts with every ounce of deep passion and loving care in his 6'6 body. He lowered himself close to Noctis's ear, whispering loving words to him. "Good, baby… you're beautiful… you're so gorgeous… mmm, Noct, I love you…"

Noctis shivered and shook as Gladio's hot, lust-heavy breath purred against his ear while his greedy length pushed and pulled inside of him at a rapid but gentle pace. He squeezed Gladio's hands with desperate force, trying to hold his release in for as long as he could. He didn't want this to ever end.

His mind spun, his spine ached, his muscles twitched, his breaths hitching and shallow; but the rapid tightening and gentle contracting of his soft walls around Gladio's heavy, slick member pushed him farther than he was prepared for. As the pressure overwhelmed and washed over his entire body, he arched up against Gladio's firm cascade of muscles and groaned long and loud. "Uuuuuuuhhhhhnnnnngggggg, Gladio!"

"Oh, Noct," the older man growled, his release coming right after. "Noct, I love you…!" His sticky seed spilled out along Noctis's soft, contracting walls, swallowing it all down deep into his warm, cozy womb. The larger man roared his relief, relishing the certain, comforting fact that he had claimed his king for himself. Just like he had done many times before.

Gladio lay breathless and sweaty over his exhausted lover, who gratefully sighed at being filled by his selfish and dominating milky semen. The king brought Gladio's broad hands to rest in his beneath his breast as he fell over onto his side. "I love you too, Gladio," he murmured, reaching a hand over his lover's neck as the older man pressed light kisses to his nape; his lover's beard sending tickling sensations down his spine. "That was way worth it for ten more minutes…"

"Mm-hm, baby… I told you we'd have time." He took his sweet time to carefully slide himself out from his lover as he wrapped his arms protectively around his belly, burying his nose in his silky raven strands. "We better get ready… but I'll tell ya, I'd rather stay here and sleep."

"Me too, love, but we promised we'd be out there," he said sleepily, slowly untangling himself from Gladio's warm, broad arms when his lover pulled him back in again. "Gladio, really," Noctis groaned, "don't keep your king from his people."

Gladio hummed in pleasure, running his hands up and down his lover's body again. "You're my king before you've ever been theirs, so I believe I come first," he mumbled, sucking at Noctis's soft shoulder as he kneaded his ample ass.

"Oh, Gladio…" He felt his body crying out to be fondled again as Gladio worked his smooth caresses, bringing his broad, hard-toned thigh over his lover's legs. But his squishy, fluid-filled cavity was no longer vacant, no matter how many times they made love. "Love, I'm... gonna have a baby."

Gladio's hands paused, his head swirling in a million different directions. He had no words, but tried to say something. "What... did you say? Did you say-"

"Yeah," the king whispered, chuckling. "You're not the easiest man to stop once you get going."

Gladio held himself up to look directly into Noctis's deep blue eyes. There was no lie in those beautiful sapphires, no jokes. "Serious?"

"Serious. Found out a few days ago when I felt sick signing papers."

"How far along…?"

"Doctor said a month and a half."

"Godsdamn, Noct," Gladio sighed, turning his lover over on his back so he could view every inch of what was soon to be a swollen belly filled with his growing seed. He traced the outline of Noctis's softly forming curves and fleshy undertones with both hands, getting his king to hum in pleasure. "After ten long years… I'm gonna be a father," he dropped to a whisper, only ghosting the words on his lips as if he almost couldn't believe it was all true.

Noctis couldn't help the tearful smile that tugged his mouth upwards, swallowing the lump in his throat. "No more condoms for a while," he joked, placing his palms on his shield's taut abs, feeling the heavy sobs that made his whole body shudder.

"Oh, Noct…" He pressed his quivering lips to his lover's, his tears rolling down over Noctis's stubbled cheeks. He held him close to his chest licking his king's bottom lip as he crawled back over him needily. "Noct… I love you, baby.."

Noctis snaked his arms around his shield's neck, embracing the tender, loving kiss. "Gladio… thank you for being mine…"

》》》》》》》》》》

It seemed like no matter how many papers he neatly folded on the other side of the desk, his current pile of unsigned papers grew taller as the evening fell into the deep of night. It had been too many hours since he began this little chore and his constant yawning only made it worse.

Gladio lounged against the back of the sofa in the king's study as he glanced up from his novel, hoping his lover was finally finished with his royal task. "Noct? You done now? You've been at it for hours."

The only sound he heard from Noctis was a sleepy sigh as he approached his slumbering king. His arms stretched over the edge of the desk with his head resting on his left, while his right hand still held the fountain pen. He looked so peaceful. His soft, raven bangs draping the aged frame of his face, the gentle, sweet moans that left his slightly parted lips as he slept, and most of all, the precious, tiny, four month swell of his middle that rose and fell with each restful breath.

Gladio just couldn't bring himself to wake him yet. They both had been swamped with work ever since reclaiming their home. The rebuilding of Insomnia was a huge undertaking, and with Noctis being crowned king and performing his rightful albeit innumerable duties, it was exhausting work. Gladio himself was equally as tired as he saw to preparations for scouting and surveying the damage done to the city, and searching out the remaining survivors.

He and Noctis often worked together, seeing as they were so close and formally lovers, not to mention Gladio's role as shield to the king. Gladio also took to settling affairs regarding civil law and regulations; maintaining police work and criminal reprimand as well as helping to train new Crownsguard recruits. Every day worked them to the bone, and it seemed like not even sleep could remedy their exhaustion.

It was agony they had to endure for the time being, but they were proud to do so. They were home, what more could they ask for?

Gladio smiled, sleep tugging on his own eyes as he quietly placed his book on the end table beside the sofa. He slowly hauled his bulk up and over to his slumbering king, kneeling down to hold his baby bump with careful, calloused hands. He smoothed tiny circles over and over, earning a sleepy groan from his lover.

"Noct, wake up," he whispered softly, patting the king's middle. "C'mon, baby, let's go to bed. I'm dead tired and you need your rest too."

Blearily opening his blue, cloudy eyes, Noctis pushed Gladio's hands away, repositioning himself to write on the form in front of him. "Hm-mm, I have to get this done. Need it for tomorrow…" His eyes slipped closed again as his head dipped forward.

"Baby, you're too tired. You've gotta sleep. A tired king can't do anything for anybody," he chuckled, tucking a strand of raven hair behind his lover's ear.

"I'll be in soon," Noctis mumbled, glancing down at him. "Please, Gladio, let me finish this."

Gladio watched the dutiful pleading in his king's beautiful, sleepy sapphires as he pressed a kiss to his swelling middle. He took Noctis's left hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze; their silver engagement bands gleaming by the light of the study lamp. "You sure? You look so tired."

It was true, Noctis did look awful. Dark circles underlined his eyes, his shoulders slumped over in his chair, he yawned and shuffled around the Citadel all day… his pregnancy only added to his stress and exhaustion. He needed sleep. "Yes. I'm sure," he yawned, signing the paper and placing on the finished stack of forms. "Now, go to bed."

Gladio brought his king's hand down and kissed it. "Alright, but not too long, I'll get cold," he joked, leaning over to speak to Noctis's bump. "Night, little one, I love you." He kissed his belly through his form-fitting sweater before standing up to leave.

Noctis smirked, leaning back in the chair as Gladio gently tilted his stubbled chin up to kiss his lips. 'I love you,' he mouthed as Gladio captured his lips passionately.

Slowly pulling away, he cupped the king's cheek gazing lovingly into his eyes. "I love you too, baby. Now hurry up with those papers, huh?" He slid his hand across the king's face, earning a soft moan.

"Yeah… I will."

Gladio turned back around with a wink as he left for the door. "You're the best thing that ever walked into my life, you know that?"

Noctis hummed. "I knew that," he teased, resting his chin in his hand over the back of the chair. "You're one lucky guy."

The older man smiled, the aged wrinkles surrounding his features made it seem like his amber eyes smiled as well. "Oh yeah, be sure to tell Iggy not to wake us up so early in the morning this time. We didn't get to snuggle today."

"And boy did I miss it…" Noctis laughed, "I'll tell him, don't worry."

Gladio winked once more and then quietly shut the door.

》》》》》》》》》》

Regardless of how much work the king truly had in front of him, Noctis once again fell asleep to the silence in the cozy room. In all honesty, he believed he slept better when there was something he had to do rather than nothing at all. Who would argue with him about closing his eyes for just a few restful moments?

The night remained quiet while the waning moon shone in the window of the study, illuminating Noctis's scruffy, weary face. He shifted a little, turning his toes in as he sighed heavily, settling his head within the crook of his crossed arms.

A few hours into the night and the door creaked open, revealing a shadowed, limping figure enter the room. It hobbled over to where the king snored softly as he made little hums with each exhale. A crooked grin lit up amongst the shadows, watching and waiting for the perfect moment to touch him…

Noctis let out a shallow gasp and jolted out of his slumber when the calloused, wrinkled palm ghosted his shoulder. "Gladio?!" His yelp bounced off the close walls, making the figure wince. The king whipped around to face the owner of the hand. "Oh-... I, um…"

The figure cackled breathily, patting Noctis back down into his chair. "That was terribly rude of me, Majesty. I apologize for waking you, you must be exhausted!" His creaky voice matched his creepy demeanor, slurring his words very slightly.

"No, it's… fine, I should've been in bed hours ago," he giggled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Not at all, Majesty. You push yourself so hard every day, that it's a small wonder you fall asleep at the drop of a hat."

Noctis smirked, yawning. "Was there anything you needed from me?"

The man's long, gray brows twitched as he bent at the waist to touch the king's tiny swell. "And not only do you shoulder the burden of monarchy, this little one must place a heavy strain on you as well. You do carry the heir to the throne after all, Majesty."

"Hm," Noctis hummed, carefully watching every move this man made on his belly. "I try not to think about it too much, but I guess I do. I just wish this baby was going to have a better "mother"."

The man gasped, catching Noctis's attention immediately. "Surely you don't mean that, Majesty! You are a-" he paused, his mouth hung open as he tried to form the words, "-fine king! A child such as the Lucian heir should be proud to have you as its mother. Why, you seem to carry yourself with the same passion, poise and air of magnificence as your father did before you."

"Thank you, I… appreciate that," the king said with hesitancy, tenderly rubbing over his middle. "Can I do anything for you?"

The man clicked his tongue. "Oh no, Majesty, I need nothing. Your advisor, Scientia, had asked me to check on you to make sure you were sleeping soundly," he looked Noctis up and down, grinning. "Which, indeed you were, only in the wrong place."

"Just lost track of time." The king stretched his arms, grunting half of the sleepiness out of his system. "I really should finish this though."

The man hummed, obviously amused by Noctis's silly late-night diligence. "Just like your father…"

Noctis glanced at him with a confounded expression. "What?"

"You are the very image of your father reborn, Majesty. Even he wouldn't have put down his work for sleep." He leaned in closer behind Noctis's chair to where the king could feel his bony fingers at his back. "Diligence runs in Lucian royal blood it seems." His compliment took a bit of a snotty air as his spit flew into Noctis's hair.

"I accept your kind words, but," he shifted uncomfortably under the man's gaze, boring into the back of his head as he felt his bony fingernails ever so slightly scrape his neck. "I'm trying to do things a little differently than my father."

"But, Majesty, why? Your father was a great man with grand visions of a brighter future! He ruled justly and righteously with great concern for his people! He-" he stopped abruptly, making his way over to the exquisite paintings on the wall. "...well, I digress."

Noctis drowsily stood up from his chair and bent his waist to stretch his back out. "I understand. Growing up, I… watched all the ways my dad ruled fairly and how he acted so well on sound judgement, but… I want to rule in my own way." His blue eyes flickered an intensity he hadn't intended, but for the awful recollection of this man's rude behavior during his first official royal meeting. "I will serve my people as if they held my life in their hands," Noctis finished with a supreme air of dignity.

The shadows in the room offered the man the opportune moment for his crooked smile to reappear at the king's last words. "Perhaps you should retire now, my king. All of this serious talk has tired you out I'm sure," he said sympathetically.

"I… you're right… I should," he yawned, heading for the door as he turned back to glance at the man. "Um, good evening."

"Yes… a very good evening to you, my king," a slight cackle peeping from his lips.

Noctis halted then as two more figures, much larger than himself appeared in front of the door. They held blades and stood at the ready, their glowing eyes glaring at the king. They raised their swords at him; their steps heavy and in the very slightest, hesitant.

His breath hitched, backing away slowly as he glanced around at the old man. The look in his sapphires calling for help. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a squeaky gasp.

The old man raised a brow at the king, his grin still etched on his cracked lips. "What's wrong, Majesty?"

"Who are they? Stop them, I…" He dropped to a murmur.

"I'm sorry, Majesty, I couldn't hear you."

His heart pounded as he stepped back against the wall, catching the gleam of the lamp light shining off their blades. "Please- do something, I-" He turned to run in the opposite direction when he slammed into a firm, broad, muscular frame; huge hands coming to grip his wrists.

Noctis lifted his head in terror as he met gold, viciously grinning eyes, the scar running down his mouth slanted with his smile. "Howdy," his thick, drawled accent made the king shiver as he pulled against the large man's vicegrip.

He whipped Noctis around in his arms, his enormous biceps keeping his arms close to his body as he squeezed him, making his breath come out in heaves. Both of the other men sheathed their swords and walked over to the king, carving wicked smiles.

Sapphire eyes pleaded with the old man this time, squirming against his captor's strong embrace. "Dammit! Do something!", the king heaved, struggling to pull forward out of this man. Unable to get a word out of the councilman, Noctis used warp-strike in one last ditch effort, vanishing out of the strangling grip only to come face to face with the two men who still were bigger than he. The king watched their movements carefully, summoning the Sword of the Father and raising it toward them.

The old man cackled once more, echoing throughout the room as the largest man pounced on the king, shoving him up against the wall with a strong hand over his mouth. "Now, now, Majesty… don't be so hasty. They just wanted to meet you! These are my boys, your people! Give them a chance to speak with their king, hm?"

Noctis's eyes went wide as he brought his hand up, his engagement band appeared cloudy by the shadows in the room as he desperately tugged hard on the hand that held his mouth shut. He made a whole mess of muffled noises as he was pushed to the floor; the other men coming over with rope for his wrists, and a scarf for his mouth.

The old man wheezed in a chortle, imitating a tying motion. "Make sure he's comfortable. We don't want anything happening to that baby." He hobbled over to the lamp, clicking it off as he caught Noctis's fearful blue eyes flicker a glare at him in the final flash of light.


	4. Night Falls

The moment they dropped his back to the hard, plank floor, the king yelped as dull pain ran up his spine and dispersed, leaving him writhing with his eyes tightly shut. He instinctively gripped his swelling belly when multiple, rough hands began grabbing at him, removing the scarf and the ropes.

"On his feet."

Noctis opened his eyes at the command of that familiar grainy, raspy tone that spat his way as he angrily glanced around at the five vicious, gruff faces surrounding him. He kicked at them, hoping to get them to back off, but they only grabbed him harder and more forcefully as they brought him to his feet.

"On his knees," he commanded again, harshly and without missing a beat.

Noctis glared at those pale, green eyes glued to that wrinkled, sunken image of a human being standing in front of him as he struggled against the confines of calloused, pinching palms. Grunting and panting hard, he managed to break out of a smaller man's grip on his already sore arm, making a run for anywhere but the old man.

"You," the old man pointed at the rather large man with those gold, venomous eyes. "Grab him." The towering man grinned, trotting after the frantic king.

Running as fast as he was, Noctis could barely see in front of himself, stumbling over the raised, jagged, precarious planks of the splintery, shadowy warehouse floor. He caught sight of the evening blue seafront through an opening about 30 feet away from him; the overwhelming salty sea air assailed his senses as he shot over to it for the promise of freedom.

He felt like he was flying toward the opening as his feet quickened their pace, sweat beading on every part of his body. The window came closer and closer as he ran, his lungs fit to burst from his heavy panting when he was slammed by an incredibly heavy force, bulky enough that he was almost knocked off of his feet. His right shoulder was pushed into and pierced by a jagged, sharp plank of wood sticking out from the wall. He heard a deep chuckle bouncing around in his ear.

"Howdy, Majesty. You remember me, don'tcha? I'm Rufus," he introduced himself, shoving Noctis's torn and bleeding shoulder further into the plank, causing him to wince.

The king yelled, grabbing his shoulder as the pain swallowed his arm. Rufus's enormous hands then ripped him off of the plank and threw him to the damp floor, following up with flipping him over onto his back while pinning his wrists above his head. In a rush of adrenaline, Noctis summoned a handgun and fumbled to try to point it at the man hovering over him, when a wrinkled hand wriggled it out of his shaky grip.

The king whipped his head up, gasping as he saw the old man's disgusting, vile grin while he held the gun in his dry, cracked palms.

"Oh no, my king. We must have none of that," the old man chided softly, throwing the gun to one of his "boys". "Bring him over here, Rufus." He hobbled toward the center of the warehouse, his hands folded behind his back as if he were some important executive.

Noctis still fought against the large man's grip as he was dragged over toward his enemy, trying to writhe enough to get his hands to give slack just a little so he could bolt again. But his strength quickly drained from his body, previously wearing himself out from all the running.

Rufus tightly held the king's wrists behind his waist, holding him still as two more men came up to keep his arms in place, roughly and unnecessarily tugging them down. Noctis panted through gritted teeth, his jaw tense as sweat ran down his stubbled cheek. He glared at the crinkled, menacing grin of the old man with so much hate.

"Now, Majesty, I want you on your knees."

Noctis grunted, pulling relentlessly on his restraints. He said nothing.

"I said, 'on your knees,' my king." He motioned at someone behind the king to come forward.

"Fuck you," the king hissed, leaning toward his adversary. His blue eyes grew dark, flashing the intense anger rising in his heart. "Son of a bitch…"

The old man gasped, his hand holding his chest like he had been personally offended. "Oh, Your Majesty, surely you don't mean that? You wouldn't want anything unnecessary to occur now, would you? Down. On your knees!"

Noctis flailed in the men's strong arms. "Why don't you make me?", he breathed hotly.

The old man lifted his eyes at the person behind Noctis, signalling for something. Heavy footsteps crowded the king's backside, drumming an object that sounded like it was made of wood in their hand.

Noctis's heart raced at the sound, knowing it was meant for him, but he couldn't see exactly what it was and that alone, was enough to make him nervous and anticipate with great dread what they had coming for him.

The warehouse fell into silence with the waves crashing into shore the only clamor in the king's ears. He could feel the pounding of his heart in his head and it hurt. He saw the old man once more give a nod and then it hit him.

The person behind him grunted as he swung a bat at the back of Noctis's knees, striking them with such intensity and force that the king sharply exhaled, collapsing to his knees. Loud cracks of bruised bone resounded among all four hollow walls as Noctis screamed; his knees crashing to the hard, damp, wooden floor.

"Hold him up," the old man demanded as Noctis began falling forward. He then pulled out of his back robe pocket, a small, red, glowing capsule and strode up, standing before the kneeling king. "Look at me, Noctis."

Noctis's breaths came out shallow and heavy, sobs tearing at his throat as pain-ridden tears formed at the corners of his eyes. He winced, whimpering as the old man grasped his stubbled chin, forcing him to look up at him.

"Didn't I say that a king should always keep eye contact with his subjects?" He knelt to his level, still holding his chin in place as he showed him the red pill. "Do you see this, my king? This is a special kind of capsule designed specifically by imperial scientists, boasting the exact same properties as the Diamond Weapon: to inhibit and null the Crystal's power." He snickered. "Your power, Your Majesty."

Noctis glanced up into his pale, green eyes, watching each one as fear quickly replaced the stubborn hate in his core.

"I want you to swallow it." He nodded at the man with the golden eyes. "Rufus, hold him for me."

Noctis tried pulling his head away immediately at his words, when Rufus's rough hand came up into the king's raven locks and jerked them down, yanking his head back. Noctis rasped a strangled exhale as his scalp burned from the pressure.

The old man held his chin tenderly now as a parent would gently scold his own child. "Take it, Majesty, and I'll let you go."

Noctis whimpered weakly as a large palm wrapped around his throat and squeezed tightly, causing him to wheeze against the floaters cluttering his vision. He squirmed helplessly as the grips of the three men crushed his arms, leaving large, dark bruises.

The old man pulled Noctis's jaw open and dropped the capsule into his mouth. "Swallow now, my king. The whole thing," he cooed, a twinge of playful cruelty in his tone.

The king's swollen legs pulsed with throbbing pain from being whacked so forcefully that he felt they might give way before this was over. His head was pounding, his vision blurred, and having the capsule thrown down his throat as Rufus coiled his calloused hand around his neck made him choke and cough as he gasped for air.

"All the way, Noctis."

Rufus smiled down at the king, rolling his palm against his throat to help the pill go down. "Go on, Majesty. Swallow it and make my boss happy, you beautiful man," he purred into his ear.

Once the capsule left his throat and traveled down into his body, Rufus released his red, bruised neck as the old man slowly backed away. "Good. Good, my little king."

Noctis fell to his hands and harshly coughed out clumps of saliva that had gathered in his cheeks as his throat burned like he had gulped down fire. Everything hurt like hell and suddenly, he felt some strange, rippling wave thread through his whole body.

The old man grinned, extending his hand to urge the king on. "Try now, Your Majesty. Summon one of your weapons, hm?" Rufus chuckled darkly under his breath, knowing just what kind of game his boss was playing. "Give my men a little fun."

Noctis hastily flexed his hand, attempting to summon something, anything...

Nothing.

He tried again, but still nothing. His labored breathing and rising panic took over any logical reasoning in his mind why he shouldn't even try it anymore.

He flexed his shaky hands over and over again, rousing a vile cackle out of the old man's cracked lips, amused at how easily he had convinced him of his own helplessness. "My king, look around you now. Your people have come to see you."

Hearing a large crowd of heavy boots approaching him, Noctis glanced frantically at the walls around him, as all of these gruff-looking men came stepping out of the shadows. There were 25, maybe 30, or even 40 men gathered on both sides of the darkened warehouse. The five men that stood close by the king looked to the old man for his next command.

"Now, sir?", the man, Rufus asked. Noctis flinched at his deep, drawled voice.

The old man grinned and nodded, turning to the side to glare at Noctis through half-lidded eyes. "Strip him, boys."

Noctis lifted his head in terror at the old man's instruction, moving to stand up only to find himself falling back down from his trembling, painful legs. He yelled, throwing his head back as Rufus grabbed his shoulders, pushing him to the ground as the other men went for his pants.

"Now I get to see what you really look like underneath, purdy man," he looked him up and down hungrily, fondling the king's now bare ass. "Mm-hm… so beautiful."

Noctis tried to push himself up away from these men, but only weakly flailed in vain against their quick, inappropriate hands against his flesh, ripping all of his clothes off until he was completely exposed. "Stop!", he cried, gasping as he turned over, gripping his belly.

The old man cleared his throat. "Easy, boys! Remember, the baby."

Rufus yanked Noctis up to his trembling feet, holding him before the grand crowd of men, all smirking, gawking and cat-calling at the naked king. "He's all ours, boys!"

The crowd cheered then, making rude gestures as many of them stepped closer with their hands reaching for him. "Hey, pretty thing, I want you to be mine," one of them said.

"You want a real man, Majesty? C'mere, gimme a kiss," another cooed, making kissy sounds.

"Lemme fuck 'im, Rufus. He's beautiful!"

"Godsdamn, he's gorgeous! I want him under me, begging for me!"

"Wonder how wet he is right now. Let me feel how soft and squishy his pussy is!"

"You're teasing me, Rufus! Those thighs are giving me a hard-on…"

"Never knew a king could look so sweet and sexy…"

"He's all curvy… bring him closer, Rufus, I wanna squeeze him!"

Noctis squirmed and trembled in Rufus's arms, watching the brutal lust and hunger flicker in all of their vicious eyes. He couldn't stand anymore, slipping down from the large man's strong biceps. He moaned in pain, his knees cracking as he bent them.

"Stand up, 'king'," he spit that last word to the floor as he gripped Noctis's swelling breast and roughly kneaded it. "Well, I'll be… you've got your own pair of tits now, don't ya?"

Noctis groaned as he moved his hands up to rip Rufus's off of him. This was disgusting, and he didn't want anymore of it. "Get… off," he murmured feebly, tugging on the man's grip. "Stop this…"

After conceiving the precious, little life four months ago, Noctis's body had indeed begun to grow breasts; intended to provide milk for the baby.

"You say 'tits', Rufus? Well, I'll be damned to the 7th hell… bring him to me! I want 'im!"

"Me first. I've got bigger hands than you, and he needs bigger than what he's got."

"What a king… mm-mm, I wanna thrust into him so fast that he's bouncing up and down and screaming my name while those gorgeous breasts are-"

"Gentlemen!"

All the wild males fell silent at their boss's call, backing away from Noctis, who looked about to fall over. Rufus held him tight to his chest, hugging him like he was about to disappear.

The old man clucked his tongue, hobbling over to them. "No wild sex yet, boys. First, bring him over to the wall." He motioned with one claw of a blood-crusted fingernail for them to follow him.

Rufus picked Noctis up bridal style and carried him over with a vile grin on his scarred mouth. He leaned down into the king's neck. "Boss's gonna do what he wants with ya, then yer all mine." The lustful purr in his tone made Noctis shiver as he shut his eyes from the pain of his legs being dangled.

As soon as he set the king down on his feet, Noctis gasped and crumpled to his hands and knees as sobs welled up in his aching throat. The old man came up and pulled his hair back, making Noctis cry out as he forced him to look up into his pale, green, malicious eyes.

"Now, Your Majesty… you seem to have tickled my men's fancies. Quite the beauty you are! And I want to feel you for myself," he stated, a wicked smirk passed his dry, purple lips. "Oh yes… it's all working so nicely."

The thought of being touched so intimately by this crusty, old rat had Noctis wanting to back up against the wall and bring his hands down to cover his most private parts of his nakedness. How had he gotten into this? What did these men want? They hadn't made clear exactly what they were after, so the king could only guess they wanted to kill him. But if that was the case, wouldn't they have done it by now?

There had to be a reason why they were keeping him alive. Toying with him, lusting after him… beating him to the ground. But his head hurt too much to think anymore. He didn't want to think about just what they intended on doing to him. He was weak, exhausted, pregnant and he wished someone to cut his painful legs off so he wouldn't have to suffer that anymore.

"Noctis. Look at me, my king." He pulled his raven strands harder, leaning in close to his face. "I won't take you tonight, no. Tonight is only a formality, a chance to get to know you on the outside. Those thighs of yours are the only part of you I want to touch. I want to see just how your lover makes you tremble at his hands." He released his grip on the king's locks, stepping just out of the way before signalling at the shadows across the room.

Thinking fondly of Gladio, Noctis tried his hardest to gather his wits about him, knowing he had to spur himself on if he was ever going to get back to his lover again. Back to Insomnia… back home. His legs throbbed so painfully and having to put any pressure or weight on them was pure agony in itself. He let himself fall over onto his side, just so he could relieve his weight off his legs.

Suddenly, he began to panic again when he heard the rustled clanking of chains being brought over to him. He weakly attempted to pull his body along the splintery, wet floor as the two men with the chains came closer; they grabbed both of his wrists and pinned him against the wall. They hooked the chains tightly around both wrists and strung him up just so he had to tiptoe on the floor, his legs pulsating and stinging like they were going to be ripped off his hips. His wrists burned and were being stretched beyond their limit, rubbed red and raw from the chains.

He could hear the explicit cat-calls and numerous kissy sounds and vicious coos from the shadows as the old man looked him up and down, nodding his approval. "I see now why your lover takes so long dragging you out of bed in the morning. You are beautiful, Majesty." The old man slowly inched his wrinkly hands toward the king's pale, sweaty thighs, sliding the tips of his fingers along them. He grinned wickedly as Noctis's thighs began to quiver and shake at the callous caress. "Ah, yes… tremble for me. That is just what I want to see."

Noctis moaned in protest, fisting his hands as he tried to wiggle his lower region away from those cruel, callous digits. "No, get away…" He gasped as he unintentionally made his limp member brush up against the man's bald head.

"Oh, Majesty, are you that eager? I'm sorry, but I don't feel up to that right now. I supposed I can satiate your lust for sex tomorrow…," he cackled, pressing his chapped lips to Noctis's tip.

"Ahn- no! I didn't mean…"

The old man kissed both thighs on the inside, getting the king to squirm and pant, whose body was unwillingly responding to the geezer's teasing caresses. "Patience, my king. You must learn patience."

Rufus stepped forward then, raising his hand. "Sir, if I may, could I touch him just a little bit tonight?"

Noctis struggled to lift his head to watch as the man winked at him from the side. The rusty chains chafed his wrists as he twisted in them, whining as the pain grew from being suspended against gravity's pull. "Let me down… please…"

The old man turned back toward the king, raising a long, gray brow. "What was that, Majesty?"

"I-," the king paused, watching as all eyes were on his vulnerable form. He groaned then, as his body all of a sudden felt heavier. "Please, let me down!"

Rufus crowded into him, pressing his back against the wall as he placed one large palm on the small of his back while the other caressed his left breast. "Patience, my lovely. He said be patient," he chuckled, rubbing little circles on Noctis's tailbone, causing him to gasp sharply. "You'll have plenty of time for that…" He backed off again.

Just then, the shackles released Noctis's wrists, letting him fall to the floor with a horrific crack of his knees. He screamed in agony, falling on his side as Rufus came to straddle over his waist, roughly rubbing all over his pregnant belly. The crowd of men cheered and hollered at the whole scene, mocking Noctis's shouts of pain.

The old man walked slowly over to the two on the floor, grabbing the king's stubbled chin to hold it in place. "Kiss him, Rufus."

Noctis's weary eyes went wide at this, beginning to greatly fear this large, golden-eyed man whom the crowd seemed to cheer for. The king's sobs wracked his gasps as he squirmed underneath the man's heavy body.

"It's an honor, Majesty," he purred, taking Noctis's vulnerable mouth in a brutal tongue kiss. The crowd cheered louder as they stepped closer, leering at the king's bruised, naked flesh.

Noctis whined desperately into the man's hot mouth, feeling the sharp scar on his upper lip as he tried pushing on his chest to get him off. Tears welled up in his exhausted blue eyes, willing this man to leave him.

The old man chortled along with the crowd of men, enjoying the pitiful sight of the king struggling in vain. "Don't resist him, Majesty, you shall soon belong to him…" He leaned closer to his ear, grinning at the tearful moans Noctis made. "To all of us…"

The deadly poison that dripped from the old man's words left little hope in Noctis's heart, glancing blearily through his tears at the silver engagement band on his left finger.


End file.
